


Запах отчаянья

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK, Schwein (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, mild drug use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Relationships: Raymond Watts/Sakurai Atsushi, Raymond Watts/Sakurai Atsushi/Imai Hisashi, Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Запах отчаянья

То, что это показалось хорошей идеей, говорило только о том, насколько они были пьяны, или на взводе после концерта, или и то, и другое вместе.  
– Зачем столько мороки? – спросил Реймонд, глядя, как отошедший в сторонку менеджер договаривается по телефону, беспрерывно кивая и почти кланяясь своему невидимому собеседнику. – Их там на улице бесплатных и на все готовых стоит толпа. Выбирай любую.  
Аччан тихо и очень саркастически рассмеялся, не поднимая головы от своего стакана.  
– Вы уедете, а нам тут еще жить, – сказал Имаи. Он курил, сидя прямо на полу, прикрыв глаза и прислонившись к стене.  
– У вас что, не принято трахать фанаток? Бедные девочки зря ждут под дождем?  
Имаи переглянулся с Аччаном, и тот вздохнул.  
– Лучше обойтись без этого, – сказал он негромко. – Зачем провоцировать… инциденты.  
Реймонд посмотрел на Джулса, но тот только плечами пожал:  
– Ты бы радовался, что не все девки Сакураи достанутся, и тебе перепадет.  
Брайан и Эндрю издевательски заржали, и судя по тому, как Брайан при этом едва не завалился на Эндрю, оба были уже в дрова.  
– Гнусные инсинуации, – с достоинством сказал Реймонд. – Даже рядом с обольстительным Аччаном я способен выдержать конкуренцию. Я мужчина хоть куда. Зачем мне проститутки?  
– Вот и хорошо, что в Японии запрещена проституция, – сказал Аччан, криво улыбаясь. Он поболтал бутылкой с остатками на дне, выплеснул в стакан и потянулся за следующей. – Будешь конкурировать, сколько хочешь. Кого соблазнишь – того и поимеешь.  
– То есть… – Раймонд перевел ошеломленный взгляд со снова замершего с закрытыми глазами Имаи на сосредоточенно вскрывающего бутылку Аччана. – Вы заказываете платных девочек, чтобы их потом соблазнять? Серьезно? Господи, это непостижимая страна! Но мне нравится!

Слова о конкуренции оказались не шуткой – когда они наконец уладили все послеконцертные формальности и переместились в номер отеля, девочек там оказалось всего четверо. Впрочем, к этому моменту они все уже изрядно накатили, и Брайан с Джулсом даже пытались по-джентльменски уступить друг другу самую грудастую даму, пока той не надоели препирания, и она не утащила их обоих в кровать, отделенную от общего помещения номера только символической аркой. Второй – рыжеволосой и кудрявой – приглянулся Эндрю, третья явно была давней знакомой Аччана, потому что без лишних слов залезла к тому на колени и принялась напористо целовать. А четвертая села рядом с Реймондом и улыбнулась. Она была ужасно миленькой, именно такой, какие нравятся местным – тоненькая, невысокая, с простым каре, треугольным личиком и пухлыми губами. Предложенный скотч она опрокинула без закуски, не поморщившись, снова немного застенчиво улыбнулась, и Реймонд растрогался и тут же почти влюбился. Они начали медленно и романтично целоваться, когда ему пришло в голову, что, наверное, он ведет себя нехорошо, как какой-то белый захватчик. Осторожно выпутавшись из сладких объятий девочки, он повертел головой. Обделенный женским вниманием Хисаши Имаи так и сидел один за столом, размеренно выпивал, медленно курил и смотрел прямо перед собой. И даже едва заметно улыбался, если Реймонду с пьяных глаз не причудилась его улыбка в клубах дыма. Он проследил за взглядом Имаи и едва не поперхнулся воздухом. Тот смотрел на Сакураи. Который к этому моменту сполз на пол перед девицей, задравшей юбку до пояса и закинувшей бедра ему на плечи. Аччан стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лицом ей между ног, а та выгибалась в совсем непритворном экстазе, сжимая собственную грудь сквозь блузку. И выглядело это все… Господи, Реймонд не раз видел, как коллеги после выматывающих лайвов развлекаются с фанатками, он никогда не был брезглив, но и особого впечатления люди, занимающиеся сексом где-то поблизости, на него не производили. Но вид стоящего на четвереньках Аччана, увлеченно вылизывающего промежность проститутке… У него словно что-то перемкнуло в голове, будто железнодорожник перевел стрелку, и мысли устремились в совершенно другом направлении.  
– Аччан тра-ля-ля, – со смехом сказала его подружка что-то на своем наречии, и Реймонд автоматически кивнул, не в силах отвести глаз. Она сказала что-то еще, явно с вопросительной интонацией, и он помотал головой. Та с легким разочарованием вздохнула, чмокнула его в щеку и куда-то пропала. Реймонд не стал оборачиваться, чтобы понять, куда. Он наоборот поднялся и сделал шаг к Аччану с его девицей, пошатнулся и замер, с невероятной ясностью понимая, что безвозвратно пьян и одурманен. И, возможно, то, что он сейчас делает, нарушает какие-то местные законы и табу, потому что он, черт возьми, находится в другой стране, с людьми другой национальности и менталитета, которые черт его знает, что вообще всем этим имеют в виду, и черт его знает, как могут отреагировать, и одно дело, когда это происходит на сцене, под софитами, перед ревущими фанатами, где это больше игра и провокация, о которых немного неловко вспоминать после, хотя не вспоминать все равно не получается, потому что голова идет кругом от одного взгляда, от малейшего прикосновения, потому что, черт возьми, даже думать об этом бессмысленно, но как же не думать, когда вот он весь, обнаженный даже в пяти слоях одежды, сервированный к употреблению, доступный, дразнящий, и такой далекий, что от молчаливого крика болят связки в горле… Уже чувствуя, что все решено и отменить ничего не получится, только оттянуть хотя бы ненадолго, Реймонд оглянулся на остальных. Эндрю со своей рыжей миловался в кресле, а оставленная им миниатюрная с каре присоединилась к троице на кровати и уже активно помогала своей товарке. Реймонд даже специально задержал взгляд на них – нет. Совершенно никаких эмоций. Он еще раз обернулся к Имаи и вздрогнул, поняв, что тот смотрит прямо на него. Несколько секунд Имаи внимательно его разглядывал, а потом коротко и очень серьезно кивнул. И Реймонд почувствовал, как в звенящей от скотча голове становится тихо и ясно. Не осталось ни сомнений, ни волнений, только странный зуд, даже не похожий на возбуждение. Скорее, на потребность глубоко вздохнуть, когда ребра стиснуты слишком тесно.  
Будто во сне он прошел через всю комнату и оказался сидящим на диване рядом с полуобнаженной стонущей девицей. Отсюда было очень хорошо видно лицо Аччана – пылающее от желания и сосредоточенное, сконцентрированное предельно. Время от времени он отрывался от растянутого пальцами отверстия девицы, совершенно непотребно облизывал мокрый покрасневший рот и сглатывал. Девица тянулась и трогала его губы, будто ни секунды не могла пережить без его прикосновений. И Аччан утробно ворчал, прихватывая кончики пальцев, касаясь их языком. А потом наклонялся и припадал снова, с голодным стоном, с выражением мучительной жажды на лице.  
Реймонд не понял, в какой момент он расстегнулся сам и принялся ласкать себя, наблюдая, как Аччан отлизывает проститутке. И когда она наконец тоненько закричала и забилась, едва не кончил сам.  
А Аччан медленно поднял голову, повел подбородком так, будто его душит слишком тугой воротничок, и неожиданно посмотрел на Реймонда в упор. А потом так же медленно перевел взгляд на его торчащий член и провел языком по мокрым от женских выделений губам.  
Раймонд не слишком соображал, что он делает. Он просто потянул руку и погладил Аччана по волосам, на что тот прикрыл глаза и потерся о его ладонь будто жадный до ласки кот. Ткнулся носом, влажным ртом, и Реймонд тут же прижал к губам кончики пальцев – Аччан послушно раскрылся. Втянул два пальца в себя, обвил языком, застонал, едва поднимая тяжелые веки, глядя на него горячо и томно из-под ресниц… Наверное, он хотел сам, но Реймонд помнил только то, что вцепился в его волосы и потянул к себе, заставил подползти ближе и надеться этим развратным растраханным ртом на свой член. Это было практически насилием, но Аччан не сопротивлялся, облизывал и обсасывал, гладил ладонями бедра и позволял тыкаться в нежную изнанку щек, скользить по языку, вталкиваться в глотку. В его нежной тугой глубине было так хорошо, что Реймонд не мог сдержаться и насаживал его голову на себя раз за разом – Аччан не давился, только всхлипывал после каждого рывка и тек как женщина, заливая слюной кожаные штаны. Правда, после нескольких толчков он все-таки вырвался и запрокинул голову, протяжно ахая, выгибаясь, хватаясь цепко и сильно за Реймонда, его руки, рубашку. Тот, слабо соображая, что происходит, едва заставил себя отвести взгляд от потрясенно распахнутого лица Аччана, сфокусироваться чуть дальше. И увидел, что Имаи уже тут. Что он стоит на коленях позади Аччана, и держит его за бока, чуть наклонившись, и двигается так, будто…  
– Вы чокнутые, – слабо пробормотал Реймонд и прижал ладонь к горячей щеке Аччана. Тот тихо вскрикивал от каждого движения Имаи, закатывая глаза, и беспрерывно облизывался. Остатками здравого соображения Реймонд решил, что хуже уже не будет, и потянул его снова вниз, надавил на затылок, и почти тут же снова оказался во влажном и обволакивающем.  
Теперь было видно, что рубашка на Аччане сбилась к подмышкам, его спина и ягодицы обнажены, а между лопаток лежит растопыренная ладонь Имаи, будто тот удерживает Аччана в нужном положении. Лицо у Имаи тоже было странным – словно он не трахает своего друга в задницу, а прислушивается к чему-то очень важному, к какому-то далекому звуку, который слышен только ему одному…  
Теперь Аччан стонал почти непрерывно, и вибрация прокатывалась по члену, разносилась по всему телу, заставляла поджимать пальцы на ногах. Реймонд чувствовал, что его колотит и покалывает мурашками от каждого толчка Имаи, будто тот трахает их обоих одновременно, и это был какой-то дикий сюр, от которого хотелось орать в голос. В конце концов он понял, что больше не выдержит, и оттащил Аччана от себя за волосы, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Сперма ударила в лицо, потекла по скулам, по растертым губам и подбородку, и от этого зрелища Реймонд кончил бы еще раз, если бы было, чем.  
Дальше был сладостный провал на несколько секунд, после которого он обнаружил, что теперь Имаи поднял и притянул Аччана к себе, и тот стоит на коленях, откинувшись спиной на его грудь.  
Реймонд смотрел на его обнаженный, напряженный до невозможности, багровый член, с каждым движением бьющийся о живот. Как во сне он видел, что очнувшаяся девица тянется к этому члену наманикюренными пальчиками, и только в этот момент окончательно пришел в себя. Не очень понимая, что делает, Реймонд отстранил ее руку. Сплюнул в ладонь и взялся за Аччана сам, провел несколько раз вдоль ствола, примериваясь. Почему-то в голове засело, что это очень важно – сделать самому, будто долг вернуть, будто вину загладить.  
Реймонд дрочил ему, как умел, а Аччан стонал, запрокинув голову Имаи на плечо, подаваясь к тому бедрами, стискивая пальцами его руки, обхватившие поперек груди. И только в самом конце, перед тем, как забрызгать теплым пальцы Реймонда, с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Это был пугающий взгляд – тяжелый, глухой, почти загнанный, будто Аччан не испытывал никакого удовольствия сейчас, а только страшную нужду. В момент оргазма он снова зажмурился, и из-под слипшихся ресниц потекли слезы, тело содрогнулось как от удара, и Реймонд увидел, как Имаи сжатыми губами прижимается к его подставленной шее и жмурится, содрогается тоже, почти синхронно.  
– Вы чокнутые, – повторил он едва слышно. И в этот момент Аччан – расхристанный, оттраханный и наконец-то хоть немного успокоенный – рассмеялся. А Имаи криво усмехнулся из-за его плеча и еще раз поцеловал в шею. Дурдом.  
Дальше все полетело куда-то в тартарары.  
Они снова пили до онемения щек и курили сигареты из особой пачки Имаи до бессмысленного смеха. Они сидели, лежали и теснились все вместе – кто на полу, кто на диване, уже без одежды и забытых условностей. Эндрю и Джулс присоединились к ним с тремя остальными девицами – Брайан к этому времени уже отключился и заснул в кровати. Они снова трахались, но теперь без особой экзотики – женщин хватало на всех, тем более, что те были не против и одновременно втроем. Аччана, вроде бы, попустило, но он почти не слезал со своей девочки, трахая ее и зацеловывая, пока Имаи не стащил его буквально за шкирку, чтобы дать той передохнуть. Реймонд уже почти ничего не соображал к этому моменту, вполуха слушая чужой треп и смех, ни слова не понимая в дикой смеси японских и английских фраз, и только чувствовал, как бьется током наэлектризованный Аччан. Тот сидел на полу у его ног, будто ненароком прислоняясь и опираясь спиной о его колено, и Реймонд чувствовал себя чудовищно странно от этого соседства, даже когда давешняя миниатюрная проститутка забралась к нему на колени, и стало вообще не до рефлексий.  
Уже совсем потом, под утро, когда разъехались по домам затраханные девчонки, а пьяные тела были запиханы в такси и отправлены досыпать в отеле, они остались в номере только втроем. И Реймонд лежал на полу и без единой мысли в голове смотрел в расчерченный первыми лучами рассвета потолок. Японцы бормотали что-то рядом по-своему, звякало стекло, тянуло сладковатым дымом, Реймонд лениво думал, как в них, таких маленьких, столько лезет вообще. В какой-то момент он услышал смех Аччана, а потом и тот сам оказался рядом, прижался почти вплотную, и они начали упоительно целоваться, и его язык был на вкус как водка и опьянял не хуже. Последним, что он запомнил, было то, как Аччан сидел на нем верхом, сжимая член тугой горячей задницей, и медитативно медленно двигался, издавая низкие протяжные звуки. И Реймонд думал, что хорошо бы это никогда не заканчивалось. Но оно все равно закончилось.

Проснулся он уже почему-то в безразмерной кровати. На другом краю спал, завернувшись в простыни, будто в кокон, похожий на очень милую личинку инопланетного жука Имаи. Реймонд приподнялся на локте, оглядывая изрядно изгвазданный номер. Сакураи обнаружился на другом конце комнаты сидящим на подоконнике, как романтичная девица – в одной рубашке и притянув колено к груди. Он курил и без интереса смотрел на улицу.  
Реймонд поглядел на часы, зевнул и потер лицо – отросшая щетина кололась, а изо рта воняло так, будто он вчера пил не скотч, а самое дрянное пиво... Мелькнула было мысль пойти сначала умыться, но он себя одернул – можно подумать, Аччан сейчас благоухает фиалками. Можно подумать, в этой провонявшей алкоголем, потом и спермой комнате хоть что-то сейчас приятно пахло.  
Он сполз с кровати и, как был, голышом подошел к Аччану, обнял его со спины и ткнулся носом в волосы. Тот рассеянно улыбнулся и, не оборачиваясь, погладил его по руке.  
– Ты как? – спросил Реймонд, почему-то чувствуя себя максимально неловко.  
– Нормально. Имаи проснется, сходим поесть.  
– Имаи… – он оглянулся на кровать – личинка инопланетного жука спала как младенец. Реймонд мотнул головой и все-таки спросил. – То есть… ты с ним, да?  
Аччан наконец обернулся, в его глазах мелькнуло удивление, тут же сменившееся мягкой, почти ласковой насмешкой.  
– Не в этом смысле. Но… я с ним. Как обычно.  
– А в каком смысле? Он тебя трахал вчера, – сказал Реймонд жестче, чем хотел.  
– Ты тоже меня трахал вчера, – Аччан криво усмехнулся, глядя ему в глаза. И Реймонд зажмурился от обнаженной болезненности этого взгляда.  
– Извини, – попросил он покаянно.  
– За то, что ты меня трахал? – уточнил Аччан, уже улыбаясь.  
– За то, что лезу не в свое дело. Вечно я такой. Слишком меня много, да?  
– Да нет, – Аччан явно развлекался, он поднял бровь и выразительно глянул ему ниже живота. – В самый раз. Мне понравилось.  
Реймонд застонал и сполз на пол, уткнулся лицом Аччану в колено спущенной вниз ноги. Нога была как нога – тощая, не идеально безволосая и не идеально прямая. Обычная мужская нога. Что ж его так переклинило-то в этот раз? Они ведь знакомы уже…  
– Десять лет назад ты был даже больше похож на смазливую девчонку, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Аччан положил ладонь ему на голову и взлохматил волосы.  
– Десять лет назад ни ты, ни я еще не были в таком отчаянье.  
– У тебя постоянные отношения с проституткой и тебя трахает твой гитарист. Да, это смахивает на отчаянье.  
– А ты влюбился в мужчину, да еще и иностранца. Отчаянье, как оно есть.  
– Мы в полной жопе? – спросил Реймонд, запрокидывая лицо. Аччан посмотрел на него ласково сверху вниз и погладил по шершавой щеке.  
– Абсолютной и беспросветной, – сказал он нежно, и Реймонд перехватил его руку, поцеловал пальцы. Аччан затушил сигарету и развернулся к нему, спуская вторую ногу вниз. Его бедра под ладонями были гладкими, а когда Реймонд запустил руки под рубашку, оказалось, что белья на нем нет.  
– Никогда не брал в рот, – признался Реймонд, глядя ему в пах и невольно сглатывая. Аччан очень серьезно кивнул.  
– Я знаю.  
И потянул к себе за затылок. Оказалось, что проще всего – не задумываться особо. Это могло быть даже приятным, особенно когда лица касались прохладные пальцы, пахнущие табаком и совсем чуть-чуть – отчаяньем.


End file.
